Murdering Love
by XKrissyxEMOtionalX
Summary: Edward is a murderer. Enough said.
1. Chapter 1

**Murdering love**

The house across from mine had always been the talk of the neighborhood. Some say it was haunted, or a creepy old man lived there. Who wouldn't talk about the house with the broken roof shingles, gray molded wood, cracked windows, and crooked porch? It was a place you'd see in a horror movie. Oh, how right that was. This story begins with a ball.

It was the annual neighborhood baseball game. All the kids from my neighborhood got together in the street for a round of baseball. My team was called the Squirrels, and the other team was the Octopuses. The bases were lined around the surrounding houses, the batter was in the middle of the street toward the bottom with the pitcher up ahead more. I was up to bat, and I had certainly earned a reputation for being the best hitter in the neighborhood.

I pulled my long black hair back in a pony tail, popping a piece of spearmint gum in my mouth. I stepped up to bat, gripping the long stick tightly.

"Come and get 'em, Bobby!" I yelled to the pitcher. He smirked at me, spitting out his chewing tobacco. Bobby Bartlett was only 14 years old, but his parents encouraged smoking or chewing tobacco. He was the tough, bad kid of the neighborhood.

I rounded the ball up, planning a curve ball as I could see from his movements. In the blink of an eye he let go of the ball and I watched the white sphere bound toward me. I whipped my back bat and cracked it forward, hearing the satisfying smack of the ball as it hit my bat. I watched it fly high in the air, then took off for first base.

"It's a home run!" I heard Lily Jenkins call, the rest of my team cheering behind her. I laughed, grinning wildly as I ran around the bases, seeing everyone's stunned faces on the opposing team. The cheers of my team got quiet but I continued running the bases, oblivious as to what was going on. I made home and whooped, pounding my fist in the air. I looked toward my team, expecting them to run out to me for winning the game, but they were all staring with open mouths up the street.

"What's wrong?" I asked, walking toward my long time friend, Becca Rose.

"The ball…went through a window at the house." She gulped.

My facial expression changed instantly as I turned around, my converse scraping against the gravel that littered the streets. I leaned my head back and groaned as I saw the ball sized hole in the window of the house. It was 56 Woodland Avenue, better known as; _The House._

"You better go get it…" Bobby called to me, putting fresh tobacco in his mouth. "Let's just hope the old man doesn't get you." He laughed.

I walked forward like I was heading for the gallows, knowing what awaited me. I hoped I'd get out alive. One of the stories of the house says that, a man moved in with his wife hoping to have a happy life and start a family, but tragedy struck when he accidentally killed her in the kitchen as he made dinner. She had startled him and he turned, stabbing her with the knife he was using. He became crazy, and since then, he stalked around the house, waiting for innocent victims to come so he could take his grief out on them.

I walked up the crooked porch, side stepping a large hole in the wooden stairs. I made it to the door, taking deep breaths. I knocked, waiting for my inevitable death. I heard foot steps and the door swung open to reveal…a God.

He was shockingly handsome with his strong jaw, straight nose, and high cheek bones. His was deadly pale, his hair a striking red, and his eyes were the most magnificent shade of green. I could tell he was much older than me, maybe early thirties. How could someone so beautiful live in this disgusting house?

"I'm sure your looking for this." He said when I didn't speak, holding up the baseball.

I laughed nervously, taking it from his outstretched hand. His voice was like silk.

"I'm so sorry about this. I hit the ball too hard…" I said in my slight southern drawl. I live in Louisiana, yet I didn't have as thick of an accent as most people. And this man didn't have a southern accent at all.

"I'll pay you back for the window, sir, I promise."

"Yes, but let's make this easier. I won't tell your parents if you come and help me clean things up everyday after school." He said, smiling crookedly. "As you can see, my home is not up to standards."

I let out a slight laugh, relieved I wasn't in trouble, and relieved that the stories of the house weren't true.

"Yes sir, that's a done deal." I smiled.

He held out his hand, "Please, call me Edward." He chuckled.

I put my hand in his, "Then you can call me Emma." I grinned.

When I got home that night, I told my mom and dad that I was going across the street to help out with the old man that lived there. My parents were surprised that I actually saw and spoke to the person that lived there, but they were happy I was giving up my own time to help with the elderly. Of course Edward wasn't an old man, but my parents didn't need to know that, and I didn't want to tell them why I was really going over there.

I went to my room after speaking to them, smiling at my dark purple walls and black furniture. I plopped down on my bed, staring at the ceiling. How lucky was I? I was going to be spending my days at the house owned by the hottest man alive. I knew nothing could come between us since I was only 17, but I could still have my fantasies.

The next day at school was one of the most eventful days I have ever had in my short life. I was walking down the grubby hall with its nauseating white walls when something knocked me right in the back of the head. I pitched forward, falling face first on to the ground.

"Emma! Are you okay?" Madeline asked, kneeling down to help me up.

I turned around, rubbing the back of my head and glaring at Ruby Price. She was the richest and most snobbiest girl of the school. Her platinum blonde hair went down to her waist and her sea green eyes held only contempt for herself.

"Your head was my eyes way." She snapped, her hand on my hip. I closed my eyes for a moment, standing up. What an airhead.

"I'm sorry I was blocking your vision." I said, trying to be polite. I didn't want to sink to her level.

"That's not good enough." She laughed. She dropped her books and strutted over to me, her heels clicking against the floor. "Betsy, Barb, kick her ass." She told her cronies.

They were tough, and I usually avoided them, but now I had no choice. I backed up when Barb took a swing at me, but I wasn't fast enough for Betsy who cracked her fist against my jaw. I fell back, blinking a few times, trying to not pay attention to the pain. I stood back up, thrusting my fist out to where it hit Betsy in the chest. She gasped, putting her hands to her breasts.

"Oh my god! I'm gonna get breast cancer!" She cried.

Everyone laughed as they knew that wasn't true, but it only made both girls more mad. Before I knew it, I was on the ground, my noise bleeding and my lip busted. I was sure to have a black eye later. Luckily, the teachers intervened and sent the girls to detention while I was sent to the nurse's office. I was so mad that I was going to have to show up at Edward's house looking like a punching bag.

Once school finally ended I headed home, dropping off my bag before walking across the street. I knocked on the door and Edward opened it, looking just as godly as he did the day before.

"Welcome, Emma." He smiled, letting me in. The house smelled awful. Like man sweat mixed with something that died. I scrunched up my nose and I saw Edward frown out of the corner of my eye.

"And this is why I asked you for your assistance…" He muttered, seeming embarrassed.

I nodded, "Okay, where's your cleaning stuff?"

"I have Bleach, Wood Polisher, Windex…" He listed the items off. I looked everything over when he pulled them out.

"Okay, let's start with the living room." I walked in and froze. Ew. It looked like a thousand cats shit everywhere. "How do you live here…" I gasped.

He shrugged. "I don't spend a lot of time down here. I usually just…" He trailed off, frowning. "Never mind, just clean." He snapped.

I raised an eyebrow at him and he seemed to back track himself.

"I apologize…" He murmured.

I grabbed a face mask, giving one to him. I hoped I had all my shots. We began cleaning the room. He helped me lift up the couch and I swear I found dead cat bones. He mentioned that his grandmother, who used to own this house, was a cat lady. It took a few hours but we got all the shit picked up and I proceeded to scrub the floors with a shit load of bleach. Edward scrubbed the wooden furniture, polishing them.

The putrid smell of the room was getting better but I knew we were far from over. I got up and took a look around the house, trying to see all that needed to be done. The kitchen had rats and was covered in feces and grime. The dining room wasn't that bad, but needed a good scrub. I went upstairs and looked in the bedrooms, they weren't as bad either, especially what I assumed his room to be because it was made up rather nicely.

I stopped at the bottom of the stairs to the basement. That dead smell was coming from there. I started up the stairs, my arm outstretched for the door handle. Suddenly a pale white hand grabbed my arm, pulling me back.

"You are not to go in there." Edward growled, looking into my eyes. He looked…menacing.

I nodded, afraid to speak and he pulled me back downstairs, handing me my back pack.

"I shall see you tomorrow." He said, pushing me out the door.

Now I was very suspicious.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N; Sorry for the late update. My computer charger chord had broken and I needed to get it fixed, so I was incapable of using my computer. But here it is, enjoy.**

**Emilia's POV**

_Coming through the hall, I finally made it to the bottom of the attic steps. I stared up at the menacing door what seemed to pulsate whenever I took a step closer. Up and up I went, but it seemed as though I would never reach my goal; never touch the door._

My phone buzzed loudly in my ear, awakening me from my slumber. I groaned and rolled over, grabbing the blue monstrous phone I had. It was a flip phone with a key board, but I despised it. I wanted a touch screen or something.

I looked at the message;

_Emma,_

_Before you come over today, I would like it if you could do me a favor and run to the store. There shall be money in my mailbox. You should know the necessities needed for a person. _

_Edward_

I was intensely surprised that he had my number, but I figured he must have looked through my back pack when I had snuck off upstairs. As freaky as that was, I couldn't find myself angry or violated. I felt as though I were in one of my romance novels. The mysterious man would research and find out as much as he can about the one he loves, learning about her weaknesses, and finding new ways to protect her.

I let out a happy sigh, pulling on my clothes. Today I was wearing dark blue skinny jeans, and a white t-shirt with the anarchy sign on it.

I ran downstairs and into the kitchen where my mother was making French toast for breakfast. I threw my back pack onto the floor, sitting down at the table. My mother placed eight pieces on a plate and handed them to me.

"You seem cheerful today." She said to me. I realized I had been smiling brightly since I had received that text.

"I'm just happy to be alive." I answered, taking a bite of my food.

My mother rolled her eyes and started to wipe down the sink.

"Are you going over to the neighbors house again today?" She asked, glancing at me from over her shoulder.

"Yes, he needs me to get groceries for him after school."

"You know I'd like to meet him. You're the only one that has ever seen him." She said, taking off her apron.

I frowned and set down the piece of French toast I was eating, "Mom, he doesn't like visitors. I don't think it would be wise."

She scoffed, telling me I was ridiculous, but I knew she wouldn't venture over. Edward was my secret and I was going to keep it that way. I didn't want to get in trouble for recklessly breaking his window with my baseball either. After breakfast, I cleaned up in the bathroom and headed for the bus stop. It was a little ways down the street from my house, but I had perfect view of Edward's home. I stared at it the whole down I stood there, and for a moment, I swear I saw a silhouette in the attic window.

"Earth to Emma." I heard Madeline say to me. I looked over at her, and smiled wistfully.

"Sorry, I was daydreaming."

"So you didn't hear me say that we were going to the movies after school?" She asked.

"Who's we?" I inquired.

"You and me, stupid." She said.

I vaguely remembered agreeing to go the movies with her yesterday. I must have been so lost in thought, I didn't know what I was agreeing to. I mentally kicked myself and looked at her dejectedly.

"I have something to do after school today." I sighed.

"Chores?" I heard Ruby say as she appeared at the bus stop without her cronies. They must have been suspended.

"No," I snapped. "I'm helping a friend after school."

"But we had plans." Madeline said, frowning at me.

"Uh oh. Are you betraying your best friend for some other whore?" She laughed.

"No! God, it's not like I have some other best friend…" I tried to explain.

"Whatever." Madeline said, boarding the bus when it pulled up.

I climbed on and strutted to the back, sitting down and slamming my head against the window. I didn't think my helping Edward would cause all these problems, but something told me that he didn't want me to tell anyone about this either.

School was the same, but there were notices on all the bulletin board saying that prom was coming soon, and the theme was a masquerade. I rolled my eyes and went about the day as I normally did; daydreaming. But today my daydreams were all about Edward and his gorgeous green eyes.

When school ended, I bolted out of the offending place and down the road, not even bothering to take the bus, even though that was the smart thing to do. It took me about half an hour, but I managed to make it home from the large school on the hill.

I threw my back pack in the house and ran across the street, peeking in his mailbox. As promised there was about 300 dollars stacked carefully inside the box. I pulled out the money, smiling to myself. He must be loaded.

I got the keys to my mom's van and drove to Kroger. I luckily found a parking place close to the entrance and I ran inside, grabbing a cart. I swiftly flew down the aisles, standing on the bar underneath the cart. I bought all the regular things first; milk, cheese, meat, and bread. I focused on snack afterward, getting chips, pop, cookies, cheez-its, and ice cream. At the check out, the sum of what I bought came up to almost two hundred dollars. I paid and lugged the bags into the van.

I parked in front of his house and jumped out, opening the trunk to get the groceries. The front door flung open and Edward appeared, sending me small smile.

"Do you acquire help?" He asked me, crossing his arms. I never got over the way he spoke.

"Yes, please." I said, grabbing some bags. He propped open the door and came out into the blinding sun, walking to the car and grabbing some bags himself. I half expected him to burn up or sparkle or something. He was so pale, it seemed like he had never seen sunlight his whole life.

Once the bags were carted inside and placed conspicuously in the now clean kitchen, I sat on the counter, wiping my brow.

"It looks like you cleaned a lot after I left." I said, running my finger over the counter and finding no dust.

"I figured I needed food, so I decided to at least clean the kitchen." He shrugged.

"Do you ever eat?"

"Take-out…" He said sheepishly, smirking at me.

I gave him a look and rolled my eyes, laughing. I pulled the little stereo I had brought over and plugged it into the wall.

"What are you doing?" He asked, eyeing me.

"Music." I said, popping a CD in.

'Don't You Forget About Me' by Tears for Fears started to play and I jumped down from the counter, grabbing the cleaning stuff that was stacked against the wall. He smiled, grabbing a mop as we started to clean the dining room.

I was standing on the dining room table, dusting the glass chandelier that hung from the ceiling. I glanced down at him as he mopped the floor and noticed with satisfaction that he was quietly singing along with the song. I jogged back into the kitchen and quickly changed the song to 'Dance Like A Hippogriff' from Harry Potter. I pulled the white cloth off the table and threw it into a corner, polishing and cleaning the woodwork. I bopped around, twirling and simply enjoying the song.

Edward stood with his hands on the top of the mop, watching me with amusement. I looked over at him, and crept over, taking the mop from him.

"Come on Edward, let go of that uptight façade." I said, taking his hands and pulling him.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." He said, staring at out entwined hands curiously.

I twisted my body a little, showing him that I wanted him to dance. He instantly pulled back and shook his head.

"Clean, Emma. We're cleaning." He muttered, taking the mop back and making a show of mopping the floor.

I sighed and looked up at the ceiling, seeing cob webs in every corner. I grabbed a chair and dusted them away.

"Why don't you ever come out of the house?" I asked, looking down at him from my perch.

He frowned, "Because I have no reason to."

"Don't you have family?" I asked.

"Yes, but I sincerely doubt they would want to see me." He muttered. I dropped the subject at that.

At 5 o'clock, I figured I should go home for dinner. I picked up my things and headed for the door.

"Emma." I heard Edward call quietly.

I turned around and looked at him. He was sitting on the steps that lead upstairs, his penetrating gaze burning holes in my soul.

"Would you rather go out into the world and get hurt, or stay home and save yourself the pain?" He asked.

"I'd go out. Because even though the world is a scary and terrible place, it wouldn't stop me from enjoying myself. And the hurt is only a phase in the mess we call life." I said, turning and walking out the door.

I was greeted with the smell of pasta when I entered the door to my house. I ran upstairs and put my small stereo down. I cleaned up a little, putting on comfier pants. Dinner was quiet as usual, my parents maybe asking how the day was. We never really spoke during this time, because the food was so very important. I'd like to say my family were pigs, but we didn't have the bellies to prove it.

"I saw him." My brother, Jason said suddenly.

"Saw who, son?" Father asked.

"The guy next door."

I froze, my fork raised toward my mouth. I sent my brother a panicked look, begging him with my eyes not to tell.

"He's a pretty old man. I'm surprised he was out and about from what Emma told me." Mother said.

"Oh yeah…well he was just sitting on the porch as Emma took groceries in." Jason explained, taking a sip of his drink.

I blew out a breath, thanking God that he didn't squeal. From the glare I was receiving, I knew I was going to be in for it later. I stood up and placed my plate in the sink, running upstairs and to my room. I opened my diary, writing down my day.

_Wednesday, September 4._

_I think I'm getting through to Edward. Of course it's a little early to tell, but he seemed to enjoy my company even though we had an awkward moment. _

_Luckily Jason didn't tell the rents about him; I couldn't bare the trouble I'd be in if they found I was hanging out with an older man. But he's so different. So mysterious, yet polite and kind. Even if he uses a harsh tone with me, I never feel as though he was truly mad. I think it takes a lot to make him pissed, and I wouldn't want to be on the receiving end of that._

A knock on my door disturbed me from my writing and I sighed, stuffing my diary under my mattress.

"Come in!" I called, watching as my brother walked through the door and sat next to me on the bed.

"Who is he?" He instantly asked, crossing his legs Indian style.

"A friend." I snapped. I wasn't going to talk to my brother about this.

"Are you having sex with him? Emma he's too old for you!"

"No! I'm just helping him clean his house." I gasped.

"Clean his house? Is that what older men are calling blow jobs these days?"

"Jason, your being ridiculous! Get out!"

"He better watch his back, Emma. I'll kick his ass."

And with that, he slammed the door, pounding down the hall to his room.

Clean his house….I had to laugh.

**Edward's POV**

I pondered over what Emma had told me before she left. I knew I was being ridiculous, not going outside and seeing what the world held, but it was my safety I was so worried about. If anyone found out what I had done and was doing, I would be locked away forever. I wasn't planning on joining an institution anytime soon.

I climbed the stairs to the second floor, savoring the creaky sounds the stairs made when my weight made contact. I enjoyed my old house; the noises, the smells, well, not the dirt and grime that built up over the years. I was never downstairs, so I didn't pay attention to what my house was turning into. A pigsty. That ball that fell through my window was the perfect chance for me to get a clean house, and dare I say it, a friend. She would indulge me for a while, until I decided it was time. Time to bring her into my attic.

She had been curious the first day, the little minx, trying to find out what my attic beheld. Someone so beautiful would make a lovely addition to my collection. Her creamy pale skin called to my lips, begging them to caress it with kisses. Her deep gray eyes pulled me in and made me lose my train of thought, and her hair, the thick silky black tresses that spilled over her shoulders, just wanted my fingers to run through it. Then there was her lips, oh the things she could do with those.

I felt my erect penis twitch with the want of her hot little mouth and I chuckled to myself, entering my bedroom. I pictured her curvy body lying naked on my bed, her chest rising and falling with every breath she took. I had paid special attention to her round mounds and discovered that she was at least a c-cup. The perfect handful.

I would tease her nipples with my long pianist fingers, and use my tongue to assault the puckered tips. She would squirm underneath me and beg me to touch her wet folds, and once I did, she would scream in pleasure.

I moaned, stroking my length as I laid on my bed and thought these nasty things. I was 32 years old and thinking about fucking a 17 year old. How crude, yet wonderfully tantalizing. Maybe that is what I shall do before I took her life. Sometimes being a murderer did have its benefits, apart from the thrill of the kill of course.

I watched the white liquid spill from my dick, making my back arch off the bed slightly. I haven't had an orgasm that good in a while, and it was all from picturing that gorgeous little girl. She obviously wanted to be my friend, and I smiled at the betrayal and horror I would see in her eyes once I killed her.

I cleaned myself up with a wash cloth and changed into a pair of dark blue cotton sleep pants, and white shirt. I left my room after checking the time, 11' clock at night. I figured I had kept the old hag waiting long enough. After grabbing my preferred utensil, a scalpel, I walked up the dark stairs to the attic door. It creaked loudly when I opened it, and I grinned sadistically at the whimper I heard from within.

"Hello, my dear." I said, looking at the large set woman chained to the small cot against the far wall of the attic. She was a ginger with a red face and many freckles, and apart from being rather large in general, she was also with child. When I wanted victims, I simply sent job offers out in the paper and when the intended victim came for an interview, I took them away to my attic of horrors. This was a treat though because not only would I kill her, but also the child within. The world didn't need another nuisance.

"Please...let me go." She begged. I had heard it too many times.

"No, hag. You've been a bad bad girl. I heard you making noises when I had my guest. Your lucky she did not hear because of the music." I twirled the scalpel in my hand.

She eyed it in fright. I had used it many times on her body in certain areas, for example; I had cut off one of her nipples. Now though, I had other plans.

"I believe it is time for you to meet your child." I said, my eyes shining bright in the light of the moon that flooded through the window.

She screamed in horror and despair, begging God, Jesus, Mary, someone.

"Fool, there is no God here."

I deeply cut into her stomach, watching happily as the blood oozed from the wound. Her screams were loud, so I muzzled her, not wanting the neighbors to hear. I cut down through the abdomen and uterus to where her 8 month child lie. I lifted the child from her, the poor boy's limbs flailing around, a strangled weak cry emitting from his mouth. For a moment, I felt sad in hurting this innocent little thing, taking him from his home before he had a chance to fully grow. In truth, the child was far along enough to stay alive, and for some reason, Emma's voice was in my head, telling me not to do this. My cruel conscious was taking the beautiful girl as a plea to make me stop.

I groaned in annoyance and laid the child down in a blanket on the table next to the bed. I grabbed a glove, slipping it over my hand.

"Now, Mrs. McMillans. This will hurt." I said. I tore my hand up threw her open stomach, breaking her rib bones as I made my way upwards. Her eyes were wide, her screams muffled. I sighed and took my hand out, looking at the bright red blood.

"This won't work..." I muttered. I grabbed the scalpel once more and slammed it into her chest, over her heart. I wanted it to be quick and over with. She was no longer fun. Once I saw the light die out of her eyes, I took the child and placed it on the back porch of the neighbor's home. The woman was single and old, and I decided to grant her wish of wanting a family.

I went back inside and cleaned up, taking a shower to wipe the blood off. I threw my blue cotton pants back on, but chose a new shirt. Suddenly I regretted not making the child suffer as well. I sat down in front of my bedroom window, gazing at the stars and the moon. Oh how I wished to be far away from here as they were. I had lied when I told Emma that my family wouldn't want to see me. I just didn't want to see them. I didn't want them to know.

I was a murderer. I was evil. And you know what? I liked it.


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N; Hehe. I am deeply sorry for my extremely late update. I know I'm terrible at updating, but life gets ahold of you. I'll try to update more often. **_

_**Once more, I own nothing. Enjoy. ;D**_

_**-Emma.**_

**Edward's POV**

The sound of the blade slicing into human flesh was not what satisfied me most. It was the screams that I was granted out of the mouths of the weak. The fear in their eyes in those final moments made me…gleeful. It was almost as good as sex-well almost.

The sharp knife glinted in the light of the moon, illuminating my face for half a second. The sadistic smile that spread across my face, reflected against the knife.

"I'm sorry I came looking…please don't hurt me." The young girl begged, her sea green eyes alight with fear.

I glanced up at her with indifference, tilting my head to the side. Madeline Partridge, my dear Emma's good friend. I had spotted her outside my home, attempting to look through the living room window. There were consequences for invading my privacy.

"You've been a naughty girl, darling, and must be punished." I whispered, standing.

I pressed the cool blade to my bare chest, walking over to her. Blood lightly leaked out of the small cut the sharp tip produced. I smiled at the red liquid, glancing up at Madeline through my lashes. I had disposed of the poor girl's shirt as soon as she got here, and her supple nipples were standing at a point from the cold. As much as this sight pleasured me, I had to wonder what Emma would look like sprawled out before me in the same manner.

"Before your inevitable demise, I would like for you to do me…a small favor." I quietly stated.

I unzipped my jeans, unleashing my erected length from it's containment. My hard on twitched painfully when the cool air hit it, and I did not plan on getting a case of blue balls.

"We can do this the easy way…or the hard way. Open your mouth." I commanded. She turned her head away from me, closing her eyes. I was not in the mood for uncooperative victims.

I snatched at her hair, pulling her head around once more to me. I placed my tip on her lips, coasting her to open her mouth. When she did not comply, I took my wonderful knife and stabbed her leg. She screamed loudly which gave me the perfect chance to slip my penis into her hot mouth.

The blood that was spilling from her leg made me even hornier and I thrust my length in and out of her mouth, shivering in pleasure when I hit the back of her throat. She gagged each time, hot tears spilling from her eyes. I licked my lips, letting out a throaty moan. Her mouth was small and my penis was large, so in a way it was tight, which felt fucking amazing.

When I came, the white substance filled her mouth, and I pulled away just in time to avoid the puke that spilled from her mouth. I frowned in disgust, tucking my dick back in my pants and zipping it up. I grabbed my scalpel, taking a good look at my victim. She had pouty lips, which would be the first to go. I lifted her top lip up, placing my scalpel on the skin above it. I slowly cut, enjoying the screams that emitted from her mouth.

The blood spilled gratefully down her cheeks, spilling around her head. It was a beautiful sight to behold, well, for a murdering bastard it was.

When her pink lips were thrown to the side, I decided to work on her full breasts. Her nipples were a darker color, almost a sort of dark brown, and I was surprised she had such for such a fair skinned girl. I teased her nipples lightly, running my index finger over them both. I took the scalpel firmly in my hand, and easily sliced off each nipple. Her screams cause her mouth to rip and bleed more. Without her lips, her gums and teeth shown magnificently.

"I'm sorry, Madeline. But I can't have you interfering with my plans."

And with that, I finished her off. I placed her bleeding heart on the pan next to the bed, watching it beat out a few worthless times. I breathed in the sweet smell of death and blood, wondering in what manner I should dispose of the body. There was always burning it, like I normally did, or I could simply cook her up and feed her to the dogs next door. Yes, that is exactly what I should do.

Her body sliced easily, yet I kept her organs, putting them in jars. I preserved the organs of my victims, and sent them off to local hospitals for transplants. It's the least I could give back to the world. When all was said and done, I slipped out into my back yard and threw her flesh and bone into the dog pen next door. The beasts easily took care of it, leaving me satisfied.

I stepped back into my home, going once more into my bedroom. Before slipping into bed for a few decent hours of sleep, I glanced out the window to Emma's room for just one peak, then I closed my eyes.

"Maybe I won't kill you…"

**Emma's POV**

I slipped my phone shut after trying Madeline's number for the sixth time. She had not shown up for school and no one had seen her since she left her home this morning to come over to mine. This certainly wasn't like her, yet Ruby was spreading rumors that she ran off with some cowboy because she got knocked up.

Me, being her best friend, had to defend her honor, which earned me a week suspension. My mother was furious at my behavior, but I couldn't regret kicking her prissy little ass. She deserved it, and right now I was worried for my friend.

At the usual time, I ran across the street to Edward's home, knocking on the door. He didn't answer immediately like he usually did and fear crept into my soul that something had happened to him as well. I knocked again, a little harder this time, and the door swung open revealing a very scruffy and very tired looking Edward. He had a white v-neck t-shirt on and blue sleep pants. His hair was even messier than usual and he had slight stubble.

I watched him wipe the eye crusts from his green orbs before he looked at me, "Your early."

I checked my watch, "No, right on time as usual. You must have slept in."

Without answering, he moved away from the door and allowed me entrance. The front hall, living room, dining room, and what was visible of the kitchen looked clean as a whistle. We had certainly done a wonderful job in such short of time, yet I know he had continued cleaning even after I left during the day.

"So what's on the agenda, today?" I asked, turning my head to glance at him.

"Nothing. No work. Today we shall relax." He answered with a dazzling smile. "But excuse me while I dress."

He traveled up the creaky stairs, his tight ass moving wonderfully as he walked. Whoa, major teenage fantasies be gone.

He returned in a dark purple shirt and dark jeans, his hair somewhat tamed. He was freshly shaven, and if I do say so myself, he cleaned up rather nice.

"What kind of relaxing shall we do?" I inquired.

He smiled brilliantly at me, taking my small hand into his large one. He gently guided me up his stairs and to his bedroom. This was the nicest he's ever truly been to me, and I believed that now the house was rather clean, he felt better.

"Tell me, Emma. What kind of music do you listen to?"

"I have a varied music taste; rock, indie, but mostly classical." I said.

He pursed his lips, seeming to be in thought. He stepped back, turning and opened his large closet. Inside was a magnificent stereo set with music from all ages and styles. He flicked his hands across the many CDs and chose one quickly, popping it in. One of my favorite compositions of all time started to play, 'Cristifori's Dream by David Lanz. It was new age, but had the classical sense about it.

"I love his work." I said, closing my eyes and submersing myself in the music.

"I know. I heard it coming from your room." He muttered softly.

That completely caught me off guard and I stared at him curiously for a moment. I felt like maybe I could decipher the secrets that hid behind his eyes.

"Just sometimes you leave your window open, that's all." He said, turning his head away from me.

"Well what your favorite band?" I asked him, wanting to change the subject. I had to make this mysterious man more comfortable.

"I'd have to say…Coldplay." He said, grinning at me. This was his love; music.

We sat on his bed and listened to music, chatting casually about different bands and such. He was truly remarkable, and very smart. He even offered to help me with homework sometime.

"Can I use your bathroom?" I asked softly.

"Of course, Emmy, your don't need to ask." He smiled softly.

I stood and left the room quickly, my cheeks a fire red. Emmy? No one had ever called me that before. I did a slight skip, smiling to myself happily. He was so sexy.

I heard a crunch under my feet and I stopped. What the? I stepped back and lifted my foot, seeing the matching bracelet to my own.

Madeline.

I leaned down and picked up the snapped bracelet, twirling it through my fingers. Why would this be here…she couldn't have come by. Edward wouldn't befriend someone so easily.

"Edward?" I called, running back to the room. I opened the door but he wasn't on his bed where I had left him. Now I was extremely nervous. Or Paranoid. This had to be just a coincidence.

"Edward!" I called again, running back down the hall and down the stairs. I smelled something in the kitchen, which was where I went. Edward turned, looking slightly alarmed.

"What? Are you alright?" He asked, striding over to me.

I held up the bracelet, the charms shining from the sunlight that streamed through the kitchen window.

"What the hell is this?" I asked, frowning. He stopped a foot away from me, a poker face consuming his features.

"A bracelet." He answered, acting completely dumb. A frown consumed my face at his absolute unintelligence.

"I have the exact same bracelet on my wrist…" I said, holding out my right hand. A smile spread across his face and he started to laugh.

"Emilia, that _is_ your bracelet." He chuckled. I looked down at my wrist, and realized he was right.

I felt so stupid. I should have figured it could have been mine. It must have dropped when we were walking to his room.

"God. I'm sorry." I laughed. I tried to place the bracelet on my hand, but he stopped me.

"Allow me." He smiled, strapping it to my wrist. My cheeks once more turned red. His thumb brushed across my cheek ever so softly, making me gasp.

"Don't be afraid." He whispered. No coherent words could escape my mouth as his fingers touched my skin. I was on fire.

The moment was ruined by my phone going off, and I groaned, taking it out of my pocket.

"It's my mom. I should go." I said softly. He nodded and walked to the door, opening it for me.

"I shall see you tomorrow, Emmy." He said sweetly. I left the house and jogged across the street.

**Edward's POV**

When my sweet Emilia had left my home, I traveled once more up the stairs to my dim attic. I slipped my hand into my pocket and pulled out Emilia's bracelet. The one she had found on the floor was indeed her friend's, but luckily as I took her to my bedroom, I had slipped hers off her wrist for a keepsake.

I brought the jewelry over my lips, giving it a tiny kiss. This was on her flesh; sweet, smooth, so delicious. I would love to keep that flesh. And when I had run my thumb over her cheek, feeling the heat, my penis had had a pleasurable reaction. It wanted her even more now; I wanted her even more.

"Soon, you'll be mine." I laughed, stepped down the stairs and to my bedroom. I placed the bracelet in my drawer, along with the few pictures I had of her.

I stopped at my window to stare across the street. Lo and behold, I could see my Emmy changing her clothes. What a pleasurable day this has been!

"Perfect.." I grinned.

I slipped my length from my pants and begun once more, my deliciously pleasurable routine.


End file.
